


Vore Ninjago

by ScripturientJ



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Vore, YAOI XD, posted for safe keeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Sam has a rumbly in his tumbly only lloyd ninjago can satisfy





	Vore Ninjago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americangothic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/gifts).



> thanks for requesting this

Sam's stomach gurgled in hunger as he looked into Lloyd's black eyes. They cradled him; made him feel at home. They made him hunger.  
His stomach growled with hunger again, and Lloyd smirked, lego face glinting in the dim light of the room.  
He was ready. God, he was so ready. He wanted the comforting feeling of Sam's stomach acid gurgling around him, digesting him, breaking him down for vitamins and minerals, and then releasing the waste product.  
"Eat me. Please." HIs tone was calm, with a begging edge to it. Without a hesitation, Sam lifted the boy, unhinging his jaw to fit the large load. He held Lloyd gentle like cheeseburger; afraid of hurting him.  
"Down we go :3" Sam said, before slowly sliding Lloyd's legs into his mouth.  
His feet slowly slid down the other man's throat, him groaning in pleasure as he slid down further.  
In no time he was eaten down to the waist, then to about the mid-torso.  
His arms were pinned to his side. Those, too, had been put into Sam's throat, trapping them against his body as an excited shiver ran down his plastic spine.  
In no time only his head remained,and that was quickly swallowed too, leaving Sam alone with his vore gut, gurgling and sloshing.  
"What a yummy dinner! :3" Sam said, plopping down and patting his stomach, and waiting for the real fun to begin.


End file.
